A Importância do Natal
by Lia Collins
Summary: Quando parecia que tudo ia dar errado na noite de Natal, Sherlock descobre o que é realmente importante nessa data.


**Disclaimer:** Bem, o personagem Sherlock Holmes, bem como tudo que faz parte de seu universo, pertence a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e a série homônima é de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat e da BBC. Eu apenas inseri o Hamish, que foi inventado pelo fandom, e me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

 **Beta reader** : Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

 **Categoria:** Romance, Família

 **Advertências:** Johnlock, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

* * *

 **Bem, há 1 ano, eu postei a versão em Espanhol dessa fic aqui no FanficionNet. Agora, aproveitando a data, ainda que atrasada, resolvi postar a versão em Português. Até pq sempre posto uma fic de Natal, mas, esse ano, não escrevi nada para isso. Enfim, espero que vcs tenham passado um Feliz Natal e desejo um ano novo repleto de realizações**!

* * *

Eu estava sentado na minha poltrona aguardando John voltar do hospital como fazia todos os dias. Mas aquela noite era diferente. Era véspera de Natal. Essa data nunca teve nenhuma importância para mim. Simplesmente eu não vejo motivos para comemorar o nascimento de alguém que já não existe há muito tempo. Se é que algum dia existiu. Isso sem falar que as pessoas desvirtuaram muito o sentido dessa comemoração e só se importam com os presentes e a ceia.

Mas John adorava o Natal desde criança e, por ele, eu resolvi abrir uma exceção. Ou melhor, outra. John sempre me faz abrir exceções. Só ele consegue isso. E Hamish, claro. Enquanto eu esperava meu esposo na sala, meu filho estava ardendo em febre por causa de uma gripe em seu quarto. Que ótimo! Justo quando nosso filho mais precisava, nosso médico particular estava ocupado com os filhos dos outros! Claro que eu falei com ele por telefone (Sim, eu telefonei, não mandei sms. Se eu mandasse sms para dizer que Hamish estava doente, ele me mataria. E eu não faria isso de qualquer forma. Como já disse, Hamish e John me fazem abrir exceções) e dei a medicação que ele receitou exatamente como ele me disse.

No entanto, isso não mudava o fato de que meu marido não estava em casa na noite mais importante das vidas dele e do nosso filho. Maldito acidente envolvendo um ônibus escolar! Quem foi o imbecil que contratou um bêbado para dirigir um veículo cheio de crianças? Por causa disso, provavelmente minha família teria esse ano o pior Natal de todos: John trabalhando feito um louco, Hamish doente e eu aqui sozinho. Bem, pelo menos, eu não sofreria por passar a noite de Natal sozinho na minha poltrona porque costumava passá-lo assim antes de John entrar na minha vida. Porém, sentiria por meu marido e meu filho passarem essa noite que tanto amam de formas tão ruins e longe um do outro. Ao menos eu estaria com Hamish. E, já que parecia que seria assim, pois já eram 23 horas, fui tentar animar um pouco o Natal do meu pequeno detetive de 7 anos.

Eu me levantei e fui direto para o quarto dele, o encontrando ainda enrolado nos lençóis, mas já acordado. Com um olhar triste, ele me perguntou:

-O papi já chegou, papai?

-Não, filho. E, infelizmente, acho que ele não chegará a tempo para comemorar o Natal com a gente. - eu respondi enquanto me aproximava e sentava na cama dele.

-Mas não é justo, papai! - resmungou Hamish com os olhos marejados.

-Eu sei, Hamish, mas teremos que nos conformar. - eu retruquei ao mesmo tempo em que colocava minha mão direita em sua testa. - parece que a febre cedeu. Você se sente melhor?

-Sim. Não me sinto mais tão fraco.

-Ótimo. Então vamos comemorar o Natal só nós dois. - eu repliquei deslizando minha mão para os cachos negros dele e os alisando.

-Mas você não gosta do Natal, papai! - rebateu meu filho com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

-Você gosta, Hamish. E isso é o que importa para mim. Venha. Vamos para a sala jogar Detetive. - eu retruquei jogando o lençol que o cobria para o lado e o ajudando a se levantar. Hamish adorava esse jogo, por isso sugeri que o jogássemos.

-Mas o papi não gosta que você jogue esse jogo! - ele exclamou ainda mais surpreso.

-Ele não está aqui agora, está? - eu rebati com um sorriso maroto em meu rosto enquanto o levava até a porta. - Além do mais, o jogaremos do nosso jeito e assim ele não se importa que eu jogue.

Eu e Hamish tínhamos o nosso próprio jeito de jogar Detetive que consistia em eu escolher o assassino e a arma do crime e dizer a ele qual era a cena e também alguns detalhes sobre o crime. Então, eu o deixava fazer sua própria investigação para resolver o mistério. E, para meu orgulho, ele sempre conseguia. Até John sentia orgulho dele por isso.

Uma vez na sala, nós sentamos no sofá e eu armei o tabuleiro na mesinha de centro, coloquei as cartas que escolhi no envelope, guardei as outras na caixa e deixei o envelope no centro do tabuleiro. Em seguida, eu dei os detalhes que minha mente brilhante criou para o caso e ele iniciou sua investigação. Alguns minutos depois, meu pequeno detetive me encarou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso vitorioso e disparou:

-Foi o Sr. Black com o castiçal! Ele surpreendeu a vítima por trás enquanto ela observava os livros da estante da biblioteca e acertou o castiçal, que pegou no corredor, na cabeça dela!

-Muito bem, Hamish! Acertou mais uma vez! - eu exclamei com um sorriso largo no rosto, que eu só exibia para ele e John, e mais uma vez me sentindo muito orgulhoso do meu filho.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e uma voz conhecida e sorridente falou:

-Jogando Detetive no modo Sherlock de novo? - John sorriu entrando em casa e se referindo ao jeito que nós jogávamos com o nome que ele inventou.

-PAPI! - gritou Hamish se levantando e correndo para os braços do meu esposo, me fazendo esquecer por um segundo que ele estava doente.

John se agachou e recebeu nosso filho em seus braços com alegria. Eu olhei meu relógio e constatei que eram 23:40 Hs. Então sorri. Ele chegou bem a tempo! Feliz por ver nosso Natal ficar do jeito que queríamos, eu me levantei e fui até meu marido que, a essa altura, fazia o mesmo. Nós nos abraçamos e trocamos um apaixonado beijo. Então, ele afastou seu rosto do meu e falou:

-Me desculpe pelo atraso.

-Não precisa se desculpar, John. Eu odeio seu trabalho, mas sei que é necessário. Não foi culpa sua.

-Bom saber que você sabe que meu trabalho é necessário. - ele rebateu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Pelo visto, Hamish está melhor.

Após concluir a frase, ele se voltou para nosso filho e o examinou, constatando o que eu já sabia: a febre tinha cedido e, com ela, o frio e a moleza tinham ido embora.

Vendo a empolgação do meu pequeno detetive, eu o chamei para arrumar a mesa da cozinha, enquanto John colocava o peru no forno. Claro que começamos a ceia muito depois da meia noite, mas não importava. Era Natal e nós 3 estávamos juntos. Isso era o mais importante.

Enquanto observava minha família comer a ceia e conversar entre sorrisos e brincadeiras, eu finalmente descobri a importância do Natal. Ele não tinha a ver com Jesus Cristo, ceias ou presentes. Pelo menos para mim. O Natal, a meu ver, significava família. O resto do mundo podia ver essa data como a comemoração do aniversário do filho de Deus ou um dia para trocar presentes e comer coisas diferentes em plena meia noite, mas, para mim, esse dia era para me reunir com a minha família (com a parte mais importante dela para mim, claro. Obviamente, Mycroft não contava. E jamais contaria!) e comemorar mais um ano juntos e felizes.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
